


Cold night

by Curly



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bonding, Canon - Manga, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Post-Side Story: Garden of Light, Tickling, also sing stealing laughs from yue, it's just yut lung and buddy plotting against eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Yut-Lung has new and fascinating sides of him that nobody ever saw or heard, and that only Sing had the privilege to discover with a little of Buddy's help.





	Cold night

**Author's Note:**

> me after looking at yuesing fanarts: man i wish i could just draw sing and yue in the GoL timeline with just them being soft boys with the other and maybe watching a movie and touching
> 
> also me: wait but I can write it
> 
> me to me: hold my beer
> 
> ** 
> 
> buddy loving yue, the tickles and sing pining is just a plus i found interesting
> 
> [W: MANGA SPOILERS]

 

Sing had heard many types of laughter in his short twenty-three years of life.

He couldn't ignore, obviously, that most of the time the laughs were not real or happy, but he could admit to himself that growing up and meeting new people allowed him with new experiences, and among that, to hear types of laughter with the pure and innocent intention of being just that, laughs.

However, on that cold December night in New York, he recalled in the depths of his memories of those dark days when Dino's people were still on the streets, looking carefully for some laugh similar to the one he was hearing in those moments because honestly, Sing couldn't believe he had heard that laugh just now after so many years.

Which certainly was the most genuine and harmonious laugh he've ever heard before.

And it belonged to Yut-Lung. Which was still unreal.

"Your master is certainly a disaster, don't you think, little friend?" Yut-Lung said, still traces of laughter in his voice, and stretched out his hand to stroke the puppy's head in front of him.

Buddy barked twice and moved his tail without stopping, indicating that although he did not understand what he was listening to, he was happy to have new company and attention.

It's been a week already since Eiji had traveled to Japan for the Christmas holidays to visit his family all the month, and not being able to take Buddy with him, he decided to leave him under the care of Sing, who accepted very happily. Buddy always raised his spirits and petting his head or ears was somewhat comforting after a long day of work.

Buddy was also a source of funny anecdotes.

A few months ago, the dog in one of his walks with Eiji through the city, had run against Eiji's will, in a reception in some fancy hotel where a wedding was being held. Apparently, the food in the reception had a rather tempting smell to his weak nostrils, and he forced his way between the security and porters, dragging Eiji with the help of the strap around his neck. Eiji could do nothing. The wedding ceremony was interrupted when some policemen scared Buddy, who was just trying to steal some food, to the point that the dog ran, still dragging Eiji, to the altar interrupting the moment when the groom had to kiss the bride. Buddy also had jumped into the woman's dress causing her to scream and throw the bouquet she had in hands in the face of the priest who was marrying them. Everything had been a disaster and Eiji had to pay fortunes because of Buddy.

And apparently that, caused genuine grace to Yut-Lung, who laughed with joy after Sing finished telling one of the many things Buddy had done.

And apparently that laugh too, was a fucking singing of angels that Sing needed to hear again.

"I think Eiji would be very upset if he knows you're fraternizing with Buddy." Sing said seeing how well the dog was getting along with Yut-Lung.

"God. Never tell him." The boy who was sitting next to him on the long couch smiled evilly, his hand still petting the dog. "I can even imagine him asking Buddy what I ordered him to do."

"It would be hilarious, although just mentioning that you were in his apartment would be enough to make him want to move to another flat."

"Fair enough. Only you would allow me to enter his home, to be honest."

"Well," Sing leaned back on the couch, both hands settling on the back of his head. "It's not like you still have grudges against Eiji or as if you two are in a bad relationship despite the past. You're my boss and he knows and respects that. You know how he is. Besides, it's not like you can, I don't know, put a bomb under his bed with me watching you."

"Oh, Sing, darling, how innocent can you be?" Yut-Lung said with mockery, taking his hand away from Buddy who whimpered as he no longer had attention. "If I wanted to put a bomb under his bed, I wouldn't do the work myself. It doesn't work that way."

"True. But still you wouldn't do it."

Yut-Lung hummed and returned his eyes to the television. Both were in Eiji's house, because whenever Eiji went on a trip he left Sing in charge of his home and Buddy, and as that afternoon Yut-Lung and him had signed some contracts with a company that they expected to have good connections, Sing couldn't bite his tongue and offered him to drink some tea at Eiji's place while they looked after Buddy.

Although from time to time he went out to eat or have some coffee with Yut-Lung, always and most of the time it was for work reasons, and Sing considered that for so many years of knowing each other he had to move to a level of closer friendship which was something he knew Yut-Lung had with nobody. That they were close to the Christmas snowfalls and the spirit of the festivities helped in part as well. Yut-Lung was always alone in his mansion, and it wasn't as if his bodyguards were the best company even though they were men willing to give their lives for Yut's safety.

Sing convinced Yut-Lung to tell his men to at least stay overnight at the hotel in front of the building where Eiji lived, but that they might take the night off, assuring them that he would be next to Yut-Lung all the time and that in the security of Eiji's home nothing would happen to him. That night was just meant to be a movie night after all.

And that's how, Sing and Yut-Lung ended up drinking hot chocolate and watching a very cliche Christmas movie, but at the same time fun, in the company of Buddy and the heat of the blankets that Eiji had.

And so it was also how, Sing could witness a super strange and fascinating moment, which was Yut-Lung's genuine laughter, that although was caused by Eiji's bad luck, it was real and with a true feeling on it.

Sing suddenly needed to hear that laugh again.

"Don't you think the protagonist is a bit of an idiot? It is very clear that if you are going to ruin the Christmas to everyone you burn the Christmas gifts and arrangements instead of hiding them where you live. As much as you live on the highest peak of a mountain. Also…. Huh ... Sing? Hey, what are you doi-?"

Sing's right hand gently pinched one of Yut-Lung's sides, causing a surprising laugh to escape from his lips.

" _Sing!_ " Yut-Lung's eyes widened, and the ghost of a smile was at the corner of his mouth. "What the hell?"

Sing returned to the attack.

This time two of his hands playfully pinched the sides of Yut-Lung's waist, stealing from his lips a happy laughter, quite genuine and harmonious to consider that his gesture was welcomed. Yut-Lung's hands were even weakly on his shoulders, without making much effort to push him away. Sing was now sitting on his knees on the couch with a wicked smile on his lips, pinching the entire sector of Yut-Lung's belly and sides over his sweater with enthusiasm, while Yut-Lung writhed and laughed.

At some point his breaths stirred too much and Sing decided it was a good time to stop. Yut-Lung's chest rose and fell with fatigue, and Sing didn't think long before returning to sit with his back against the headboard of the couch. His breathing was just as agitated as he also laughed while tickling Yut-Lung, and the smile on the lips of the person next to him, made him feel that it was worth crossing the line that way. As much as that was just an innocent thing.

"Why was that?" Yut-Lung asked when he found his voice, even with sequels of laughter.

"You never laugh. Not like that." Sing smiled, turning his face to see him. It was late at night so the moonlight was the only thing that entered the living room, which was only illuminated by the light coming from the television. And Sing admitted to himself, that the features of Yut-Lung's face were pretty beautiful while being affected by such happy emotions. "It's cute."

" _Oh._ "

Sing realized very late _what_ he let go without thinking.

Yut-Lung apparently wasn't ready to hear that, because his cheeks blushed under the reflector of the television and the moonlight, causing Sing to blush as well without knowing how to fix what he had done by continuing to cross the line saying those words.

They both silently returned to watch the film which was still in the middle, but they only lasted like that a few minutes until Sing felt a pair of fragile, slender fingers caress his knuckles.

"Nobody have ever given me such a nice compliment before." Yut-Lung said in the softest and most silent voice that Sing ever heard him use. "Thank you."

"I-It's nothing, really." Sing let out in a nervous voice. But then he simply resigned himself to the bombing that his heart was suffering thanks to Yut-Lung's caresses on his hand. Oh, _fuck it_. "It's only the truth."

Yut-Lung's cheeks again took on color as well as Sing's.

The movie went on and Buddy even climbed onto the couch next to Yut-Lung, but their hands never separated for the rest of the night.

Sing discovered that day, that maybe there were even more nice sides of Yut-Lung to explore, and that beautiful laugh was just the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I find frustrating how Sing could have been a really good friend for Yeet in the past and maybe make Yut understand why and how Ash felt about Eiji but,,,,, I always can imagine it that way in the cursed thing that Garden of Light is, anyways the lack of suesing fics was also a motivation for this, hope u had liked it!<3


End file.
